The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a fire extinguisher actuator. More specifically, the subject matter disclosed relates to a fire extinguisher actuator that activates the release of a fire extinguishing agent.
In an aircraft environment, hermetically sealed fire extinguishers are typically activated by direct explosive impingement energy using a pyrotechnic trigger device, such as a pyrotechnic cartridge or squib. The impingement energy is focused on a dome-shaped fire extinguisher outlet burst disc such that the fire extinguisher outlet burst disc will rupture as a result of the impingement. The fire extinguisher outlet burst disc is typically fabricated from corrosion resistant steel. Normally, the pyrotechnic trigger device is retained in a discharge head in such a manner that it directly faces the fire extinguisher outlet burst disc. The discharge head is attached to an outlet of the fire extinguisher and is typically used to direct the flow of extinguishing agent to an aircraft interface, such as plumbing or tubing, which directs the extinguishing agent to a desired location. A filter screen is located within the discharge head to catch any large fire extinguisher outlet burst disc fragments created as a result of the explosive impingement energy.
The use of pyrotechnic trigger devices can be effective; however, pyrotechnic trigger devices require special handling procedures and training that add to overall aircraft management and maintenance costs. Additionally, pyrotechnic trigger devices may have a limited expected life span and thus require periodic replacement.